Janjikan Aku
by Nightmares Queen
Summary: Janjikan aku, apa yang tak bisa kau janjikan pada wanita lain. Dan aku akan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa ku bagi pada pria lain selain untukmu/Cemburu itu manis, percayalah... asal tak berlebihan, oh tentu saja/Dedicated for ShikaIno Shippers, love you all!/Cover not mine!


_Ketika kau ingin aku janjikan kesetiaanku_

_Bisakah kau, Janjkan aku…_

_Hatimu?_

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Pairing: ****ShikaIno**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T for Teenager **

**Warning: Miss Typo, ****bit ****OoC, Alternative Universe/AU.**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Nightmares Queen**** Proudly Present:**

**Janjikan Aku**

**.**

Dengan langkah menghentak gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan menyusuri koridor lenggang Tokyo High School. Beberapa kali ia terdengar mengumpat tak jelas sambil menendang beberapa bola-bola kertas yang dijumpai matanya dalam perjalanannya. Langit Tokyo telah menjingga, dan sudah dua jam dari jam pulang sekolah berlalu. Harusnya saat ini ia sedang tertidur di dalam kamarnya, terbungkus selimut hangat dan ditemani secangkir coklat hangat yang lezat.

Namun sialnya, ini bukan hari keberuntungannya. Saat langit tengah memupuk awan untuk ditumpahkan ke bumi, ia masih harus membantu gurunya membersihkan perpustakaan. Salahkan ia yang dengan bodohnya memilih klub jurnalis sebagai tambahan kegiatan sekolahnya. Seharusnya ia memilih cheerleader saja, atau kelas merangkai bunga, mungkin?

Bukan, ia tidak mengikuti klub ini tanpa alasan. Justru ia memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub jurnalis tersebut.

Nara Shikamaru.

Konyol memang, tapi inilah realita yang ada. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang terkenal paling populer dan cantik seantero sekolah ternyata menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya yang selalu berkata benci direpotkan terus olehnya.

Shikamaru bukanlah pemuda yang mencolok seperti dirinya, ia seorang pemuda malas yang cenderung pasif dalam segala hal. Kalau ditanya mengenai kelebihan, Ino hanya bisa menyebut dua: Jenius dan Bisa tidur dimanapun.

Awalnya Ino membantah perasaan suka itu mati-matian, namun apa daya? Semakin ia bersikeras untuk menghindari perasaan merepotkan itu, ia justru semakin terjerumus dalam pesona si jenius Nara. Dan untuk ukuran seorang pemalas, Ino pikir tak akan ada seorang pun yang tertarik pada pemuda seperti itu. Sudah pemalas, cuek, hobi tidur pula. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Ungkapan 'Don't judge the book from the cover' sepertinya kembali menunjukan kerealitasannya.

"Menyebalkan!" Ketusnya sambil menendang sebuah tong sampah tak berdosa di depan sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Kalau saja ia mau, ia akan memilih Sai atau Kiba sebagai salah satu lelaki yang pantas ia pacari, bukan pemuda malas setingkat Shikamaru. Namun mau bagaimana? Hati tak bisa ia paksakan. Dan mencintai pemuda itu, nyatanya membuat Ino harus benar-benar menyiapkan mentalnya. Oh ini suatu fakta yang menyebalkan.

Banyak adik kelas dan seniornya yang ternyata menyukai Shikamaru, bahkan guru penjaga perpustakaan—Shiho-sensei, juga menyukainya. Namun dari sekian banyak nama, hanya ada satu yang paling berbahaya menurut Ino.

Sabaku Temari

Sang ketua klub jurnalis yang sangat dewasa dan cerdas. Shikamaru sering memujinya di depan Ino, mengatakan bahwa Temari adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah pemuda itu temui. Dan sialnya, seniornya itu benar-benar menyukai Shikamaru. Dan caranya mencintai Shikamaru benar-benar membuat api cemburu di hati Ino berkobar-kobar. Dan tadi, Shikamaru menolak pulang dengannya karena ia lebih memilih berbicara dengan Temari.

"Dasar rusa pemalas bodoh!" Cercanya sambil membanting lokernya kesal. Setelah meletakan beberapa buah buku pelajarannya di dalam loker, Ino bergegas pergi menuju pintu masuk—tempat loker sepatu. Begitu sampai, ia segera mengganti _kugutsu_—sepatu dalam ruangan yang tengah dipakainya dengan sepatu sekolah sehari-harinya.

Namun sialnya, saat Ino selesai mengenakan sepatunya, tumpukan uap air yang menumpuk di atas awan segera jatuh ke permukaan Bumi. Membuat urat-urat di kepala Ino semakin ketara. Rasanya hari ini menjadi semakin buruk saja.

"Sial! Kenapa turun hujan! Menyebalkan! Semuanya menyebalkan!" Sambil menghentak-hentakan kainya Ino memaki untaian butiran air yang jatuh dari angkasa tak berdasar di atas sana. Setengah merenggut, ia memeluk kuat-kuat tasnya—menyelamatkan buku-bukunya, lalu berlari menerobos hujan. Dingin, tentu saja, tapi setidaknya ia harus mencapai halte di seberang jalan agar bisa pulang dengan cepat ke rumahnya.

Namun baru beberapa saat ia berlari di tengah guyuran hujan, sesuatu telah memayunginya agar tidak terkena guyuran hujan. Ino menoleh cepat, mendapati wajah malas Shikamaru yang menatapnya datar sambil menggunakan jas sekolahnya untuk memayungi mereka berdua.

"Gadis bodoh." Dan dengan sebuah ucapan singkat yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, iris Ino mengecil. Langkahnya terhenti tepat sebelum ia tiba di halte bis yang hanya tinggal dua-tiga langkah lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan tindakannya itu mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru ikut berhenti karena tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kembali terguyur air hujan.

"Kenapa berhenti bodoh, jas ini tidak mampu menahan air hujan terus menerus, kau tahu?" Cemoh Shikamaru sambil menatap galak gadis pirang di sampingnya. Ino menatap lekat pemuda itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan membuang mukanya lalu berlari ke halte, meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan sejumlah tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Setibanya di halte, dua orang anak manusia berbeda gender itu tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Shikamaru sibuk memeras jas sekolah berwarna hitamnya, sementara Ino terdiam menatap guyuran hujan yang dengan setia jatuh membasahi Bumi. Takut-takut Shikamaru melirik gadis itu lewat ekor matanya, dari gelagatnya ia tahu gadis pirang yang sudah dikenalnya sedari kecil itu tengah dalam mood terburuknya. Gadis itu masih terdiam di posisinya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun, hal yang jarang dilakukan gadis yang terkenal paling senang mengoceh tentang hal apapun. Seragam sekolah berupa blazer berwarna hitam dan kemeja putihnya basah, membuat pakaian dalamnya tercetak cukup jelas meski sudah ia berusaha tutupi dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Haah, memalukan." Dalam sebuah gerakan cepat, Shikamaru menyampirkan jas sekolahnya di pundak Ino. Ia mulai sedikit risih terus membiarkan gadis itu mengumbar pakaian dalamnya—hei, apa barusan ia melihat bra warna violet?

Gadis itu tersentak dan segera menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti sebelum berganti dengan tatapan kesal mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Tadi dia bilang mau mengobrol dengan Temari, dan sekarang ia berhujan-hujan ria demi menyusul Ino? Apa sekarang pemuda itu sudah mahir mempermainkan perasaan wanita?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru lugas saat mendapati perubahan mimik Ino. Gadis itu mendengus lalu membuang mukanya.

"Kenapa kau menyusulku? Bukanya kau akan diantar pulang oleh Kak Temari dengan mobilnya?" Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Ino malah berbalik melemparkan pertanyaan bernada sinis kepada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu. Jujur, Shikamaru kurang paham apa yang ingin disampaikan Ino padanya.

"Maksudmu? Kami tadi hanya membicarakan soal lomba mading untuk menyambut valentine, tidak membahas banyak hal kok. Bukankah aku sudah memintamu menunggu di koridor?"

"Kau tidak bilang begitu! Kau bilang, 'Pergilah duluan'! kau tidak bilang 'Tunggu aku di koridor'!" Dengan cepat Ino memotong jawaban Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terdiam senjenak lalu memasang pose berfikir.

"Rasanya aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku di koridor depan. Atau mungkin aku lupa ya?" Dengan nada ragu-ragu dan penuh tanya Shikamaru mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Rusah bodoh! Pemalas bau!" Maki Ino sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Dalam hati ia meruntuki pemuda itu yang selama ini sama sekali tidak peka akan 'sinyal-sinyal' miliknya.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa malah berlari menerobos hujan? Seharusnya kau bisa menunggu hujan sedikit reda bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru heran. Ino terdiam, lalu menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Lalu apa? Melihatmu digandeng Kak Temari begitu?" Ketus Ino sambil menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, dan dadanya kini dipenuhi rasa sesak. Shikamaru menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tatapan heran, lalu selanjutnya berganti dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kenapa berfikir seperti itu, hah? Aku kan sudah janji pulang denganmu hari ini." Sambil mengacak pelan kepala Ino, Shikamaru beruja. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air matanya telah jatuh membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Habis, kau kan menyukai Kak Temari. Bukan mustahil kau meninggalkanku untuk pulang denga gadis yang kau sukai." Disela-sela isak tangisnya Ino bergumam pelan. Alis Shikamaru semakin terangkat tinggi mendengar ucapan gadis itu sebelum pemuda itu akhirnya tertawa renyah.

"Aku? Menyukai wanita galak itu? Tidak mungkin. Ia terlalu tua untukku. Lagi pula, sudah ada orang yang aku suka." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengusap air mata di wajah Ino. Mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru, Ino berhenti menangis lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah setiap hari kau selalu memujinya? Lalu, yang kau sukai, siapa?" Tanyanya secara bertubi dengan jantung yang sudah berdetak tak karuan. Bercampur antara rasa was-was dan senang. Was-was karena penasaran dengan gadis yang disukai Shikamaru, dan senang karena ternyata Shikamaru tidak menyukai Temari. Setidaknya, saingan terbesarnya sudah berhasil ia singkirkan.

"Yap, aku selalu memujinya karena memang ia pantas dipuji. Dan tadi, ia juga berkata padaku bahwa ia menyukaiku." Jawab Shikamaru lugas. Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?" Shikamaru tetawa pelan saat melihat wajah Ino yang cemberut. Dengan lembut ia mengangkat wajah ranum Ino lalu membungkukan sedikit badannya agar sejajar dengan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Temari adalah wanita paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui," Menggantungkan kalimatnya, Shikamaru berhenti sejenak sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Membuat Ino harus merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"Tapi gadis yang aku sukai jauh lebih luar biasa lagi. Meski pun ia ceroboh, meskipun ia cerewet, meskipun ia sangat suka merepotkanku, entah kenapa ia telah berhasil mencuri hatiku. Gadis bodoh nan ceroboh dari klan Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino namanya." Dan seusai mengucapkan itu, sebuah kecupan singkat dihadiahkan Shikamaru tepat di bibir ranum Ino. Ino tersentak, ia mematung tak begerak untuk beberapa saat hingga Shikamaru melepaskan kecupannya. Oh pria ini tahu caranya membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan!

"Ah?" Hanya itu yang mampu Ino lepaskan dari bibir mungilnya setelah beberapa detik terpaku. Kemudian dalam sekejap, rona merah menjalar di wajahnya semakin pekat, bahkan hingga ke telinganya. Ino menunduk, berusaha meyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Shikamaru terkikik pelan, meski terlihat tenang, sebenarnya debaran jantungnya tak kalah cepat dengan kuda pacu. Dan kalau diteliti dengan seksama, rona merah samar menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu terlihat malas.

"Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir lagi dengan semua gadis yang ada di dekatku." Akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, Shikamaru angkat bicara. Ino masih terdiam di posisinya, menunduk dengan jantung yang masih seperti genderang perang. Shikamaru masih sabar menanti respon gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut hingga tinju mungil dilayangkan di perut kekarnya.

"Bodoh,"

"Hah?"

"Bodoh. Kubilang kau bodoh! Kau tidak dengar?! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang kau menyukaiku lalu menciumku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Sedetik kemudian, gadis bermata aquamarine itu mulai berteriak kesal. Shikamaru menatap bingung Ino yang kini sudah berlinang air mata. Untuk sesaat, perasaan bersalah menggerayanginya.

"Maa—"

"Jangan minta maaf! Aku tidak marah kau cium. Aku senang, aku sangat senang kau menyukaiku," Potong Ino kala Shikamaru hendak meminta maaf. Gadis itu menatap onyx malas di depannya dengan aquamarine-nya yang lembab. Namun sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum lembut mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Jadi aku senang saat kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku. Aku hanya kesal, kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Ino tenggelam dalam rengkuhan hangat Shikamaru. Awalnya gadis itu kembali sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut, sebelum kemudian seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajah manisnya. Sementara Shikamaru yang masih asik merengkuh gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis kala menyadari debaran jantung Ino yang tak kalah cepat dengan miliknya. Ah, cinta…

"Kau tak usah khawatir lagi sekarang. Selamanya, hanya kau yang bisa aku pikirkan dan cintai." Setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam keheningan sambil tetap berpelukan, Shikamaru akhirnya memecahkan keheningan tersebut sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Menatap manik aquamarine Ino lekat-lekat.

"Kau berjanji? Kau berjanji akan hanya setia untuk mencintaiku?" Timpal Ino nada menyelidik. Berusaha mencari celah di mata onyx malas pemuda itu. Namun sama sekali ia tak dapat melihat celah sekecil apapun di sana.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan penuh selidik Ino. Ia membungkuk, menyatukan dahi mereka berdua lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang Ino dan mendekatkan tubuh mungil gadis itu padanya.

"Jika aku janjikan kesetiaanku padamu, bisakah kau juga janjikan satu hal padaku?" Ino menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan wajah memerah sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau janjikan aku hatimu?" Ino kembali menghadiahi Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya setelah pemuda itu mengucapkan itu padanya. Namun tak berselang lama, Ino melepaskan tawa kecilnya dan segera menarik leher Shikamaru dan menghadiahi pemuda yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang manis, yang mana juga mengejutkan untuk pemuda berambut malam tersebut.

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Hatiku selalu kujanjikan padamu. Maka dari itu, kau juga harus janjikan aku kesetianmu." Gumam Ino pelan dengan wajah memerah hingga merambat ke telinganya. Ia hampir tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja mencium Shikamaru. Mencium pria yang ia sukai, sangat ia sukai!. Rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi darinya sekarang, pergi sejauh mungkin karena malu luar biasa. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil tetap merangkul leher Shikamaru. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya dibalik helaian pirang pucat panjangnya.

Namun sepertinya Shikamaru tak membiarkan hal tersebut lama-lama. Ia segera menarik dagu Ino dengan tangan besarnya. Membuat gadis itu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah malu untuk kemudian kembali ia dihadiahi dengan sebuah kecupan yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"Selamanya, kesetianku hanya untukmu."

"Maka selamanya pula, hatiku ku janjikan untukmu."

.

_Janjikan aku, apa yang tak bisa kau janjikan pada wanita lain. Dan aku akan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak bisa ku bagi pada pria lain selain untukmu_—Keith Breelm.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**Pojok corat coret:**

Yah, hanya sebuah ficlet singkat Kak Fuyuki yang sudah pensiun, dititipkan pada Queen yang kemudian dibuat selagi mengetik chapter dua untuk _Reincarnataion. _Sebenarnya sudah pernah dipublish, tapi Queen sedikit edit story-nya. Semoga cukup menghibur.

Walau bukan CANON, hidup ShikaIno!

Jadi, boleh minta 'jejak'nya?

Salam

_**Queen**_


End file.
